In Your Head
by chrystannxtaylor
Summary: Emily's trying to hide her feelings for JJ, from everybody. But she's going to make JJ fall for her just as hard.
1. Restless

Emily found herself tossing and turning in her bed, as images of a certain blonde FBI agent floated through her mind, and she couldn't for the life of her figure out why. She didn't know why whenever she saw _her_ face light up with happiness, she felt a pang of jealously hit her body, like she had just got hit by a train, when the source of happiness she saw expressed in her friends' eyes - weren't because of her. But the cause of the stupid southerner, William La Montagne. Emily took a deep breath as she turned her head to her night table to glance over at the clock. 5:00 AM. She had to be at the office at nine. It was too early for her to get ready, but Emily couldn't get to sleep so she decided to take a shower. 

As the hot water hit her body, Emily closed her eyes, and images of her kissing one Jennifer Jareau popped in her head. Frustrated, Emily's eyes snapped open at pure shock at the utter stupidness of her brain._ What the fuck was that?! I don't like JJ like that! I'm NOT gay! This is so stupid. She's my fucking friend! …MY FRIEND. Not that I'd fuck her..I'd… Okay. Emily. Shut up now. _Emily suddenly found herself laughing at herself, and shook it off as she finished the rest of her shower. By the time she came out of her bathroom and she was currently in her closet trying to figure out what to wear, she couldn't help but wonder what Jennifer wanted to see her in. 

Emily Prentis had never felt so goddamn nervous in her entire life. She kept looking through the glass doors from her desk, waiting for her _friend_ to walk in. But she doesn't realize that Spencer and Derek notice. They walk up from behind her, each on either side of her. 

"Who're we waiting for, Emily?" Derek asks, smirking his 'I'm onto you' smirk. She freezes, as she attempts to come up with some kind of answer - without automatically saying, JJ. Her thoughts are interrupted by Spencer saying, "JJ" 

"What ? No?! Why would I be thinking about --" Emily panicked, as Spencer and Derek give her a suspicious look, as Jennifer passes by catching the boys staring at Emily, like she was crazy. 

"Good morning?" JJ greeted questioningly. Emily's head snapped toward Jennifer's direction, 

"Hey Jenn -- JJ." she greeted nervously, her voice a little higher than usual, and attempts to bring it back to it's normal tone as she takes a deep breath. 

"'Sup?" she asked awkwardly, wondering why she just said what she said, like _that._ Like a teenager. _'Fuck' she swore to herself, as she rubbed the back of her neck. _

"_Are you high, Emily?" Derek asked, clearly amused. Emily rolled her eyes, feeling all three pairs of eyes staring at her intently. _

"_Hell no. Just…kinda losing my head. Kinda." Emily answered, with a smile. _

"_Maybe just a little?" Jennifer replies, giving Emily a wink. Emily's breath hitched. _

"_You know it's fairly common in 95% in the whole human race that girls tend to get flustered much easier, when they have a crush on somebody. Especially another girl." Spencer stated, in a know-it-all fashion, as JJ looked at him and raised an eyebrow - NOT noticing that the woman in front of her was obviously quite flustered. _

"_Good to know, Spencer." Emily stated, not realizing that she was thinking out loud, as her mind drifted off to another dirty minded world. She needed a way to mess with Jennifer's head, without getting caught. Before she drove herself insane. _


	2. According To Me

The next day Emily arrived at the office early, since everybody knew that Jennifer was always the first one there, except Mondays. The custodian had turned all the lights on in the BAU department; so she was able to put her plan into action. Her plan to win Jennifer over - without knowing who she was falling in love with.

Step One: Leave a bouquet of yellow lillies on her desk.

Yellow lillies were Jennifer's favourite, and because, according to a movie called, "Imagine Me & You" ; lillies meant, "I dare you to love me". Along with the flowers she left a note in her handwriting,

_According to him you're stupid, you're to him, you can't do anything right. _

_According to him you're difficult, hard to please forever changing your mind. _

_According me, you're beautiful, incredible, I can't get you outta my head, _

_According to me, you're funny, irresistible, everything I ever wanted. _

As she skimmed through the note, making sure everything was perfect, she smiled nervously to herself before leaving it on her desk; and walking back to her own. She sat at her desk, her hands linked behind her head as she lay back and stared up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

* * *

Agent Jennifer Jareau walked into the BAU department of the FBI building, only to find her colleague Emily Prentis at her desk, staring up at the ceiling obviously deep in thought. Although she was currently with Will, she couldn't help but to be physically attracted to Emily. She was never able to shake the memory of the time Garcia was shot and they were at the hospital, and Emily held her hand. It was so soft and she immediately felt comforted. It was the way Emily would look at her and would be able to read her like a book; it made her feel like she didn't have to be afraid to hide anything from her. And Emily's smile _always_ made her insides twist, and she'd stumble over her words. Especially when they were alone. The whole point of why she even decided to date Will, was to shake those feelings off. Clearly it wasn't working. He was just so fucking annoying. His kisses were sloppy, and she often found herself thinking about what it would be like to kiss Emily's soft lips.

Suddenly, JJ was snapped out of her trance-like thought when Garcia walked in and stopped beside her,

"She's amazing isn't she? I mean, if I went _that_ way, I'd totally go for Emily." JJ heard Garcia say, startling her.

"Holy shit, Penelope! Where did you come from?! You scared the hell out of me! What do you mean by _that_ way? What way? Go for Emily? I'm not gay." Jennifer said, fairly frustrated.

"Whoa, J. Calm down, I was kidding, Silly girl, " Garcia teased, but she knew about the sparks that flew between her best friends. She followed JJ into the BAU and sighed to herself, _'Why can't they just admit it already?!'_ But, knew that neither of them still thought they were straight - even if JJ was with that 'hella annoying southern freak' who always looked like JJ as if she something to eat.

Jennifer walked into her office but it wasn't until she was settled sitting at her desk, that she noticed the yellow lillies and the note that was attached to it. The note consisted of lyrics from one of her favourite songs, but it was altered in a way that whoever wrote it made it about them. She smiled to herself and sniffed the note, hoping she would catch the scent of the admirer.

* * *

Emily glanced up towards Jennifer's office just as she was walking towards Hotch's office to probably tell her about a case she thought needed they're attention, and saw that cute smile that told her she liked the note and the flowers. _'Phase One complete. Now for Phase Two.' she thought to herself, as she jotted down ideas on a piece of paper. _


	3. Angel

Two days and a half had passed since Jennifer had received the flowers and the note from her secret admirer, but because of her self-consciousness and her slightly low self-esteem, she was beginning to think that maybe her admirer was losing interest. She was secretly hoping for somebody to save her from Will.

Now she found herself sitting in the conference room with her colleagues and Emily. Emily Prentis; the one person her dreams were about most nights. The one she imagined making love to her, instead of Will. _'Oksy, JJ. Concentrate! Stop thinking about…Why is she looking at me? Okay, JJ, Breathe.'_ she thought to herself, as she glanced around the room, only to find everybody staring at her.

"JJ? Are you alright?" she heard Hotch ask, as he gave her a concerned look.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Sorry about that, what were you saying?" she asked,

"The facts about the case?" Rossi replied,

"Oh right. Okay, well, there have been 3 murders in one week in Toronto, Canada; all are males of different ages, all three seem to have been in secret relationships with married or committed women. All were tortured and killed; afterwards, they're bodies were dumped on the couple's doorstep - with a list of what pushed the women to have relationships with the deceased. They also had the same imprint on the victims' hands." JJ explained, as she flipped through the pictures showing the victims, and the dumpsites.

"Alright, wheels up in 2 hours." Hotch said, as the rest of her colleagues dispersed from the conference room. JJ took a deep breath and put her head in her hands, trying to make herself relax, when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Hey JJ, is everything okay?" Emily asked, her voice slightly breaking as a shiver went down her spine when she touched Jennifer's shoulder.

"Uh, yeah. Totally fine, " JJ answered, as she stood up and turned around, suddenly she found herself face-to-face with Emily.

'_Wow, she's so fucking beautiful.' Emily thought to herself, as her breath hitched. _

"_Okay, so…I'm going to get ready. See ya later, Emily." JJ rushed out, her face turning red. _

_Two hours later, the BAU team were on a jet on their way to Toronto. After reviewing the case, Emily found herself looking out at the horizon of the sun over the clouds; and sketching the image into her notebook. Sketching was what she did when she needed to relax. Her minds was flowing with thoughts, she didn't even notice somebody sitting next to her. _

"_Wow, you've got talent, Pentis." she nearly jumped out of her seat when she heard Derek's voice next to her. _

"_Jesus, Derek! You scared me!" Emily whispered loudly, attempting to catch her breath. _

_Derek laughed, "Sorry Emily. I thought you knew I was here. Where'd you learn how to draw like that? Do you mind?" he asked, as he held out his hand. _

_Emily chuckled and blushed, before she handed Derek the notebook, "Before I joined the Academy, I went to Art school. Learned a lot. It's always been a passion. I even sold a few. _

_As Derek flipped through the notebook he stopped at a group picture with his former colleagues. _

"_Is that..?" he asked, pointing to a male and female character. _

"_Elle Greenaway and Jason Gideon. Yeah. I've noticed that all of you have pictures of the old team on your desks". Emily replied, shyly. _

"_That's incredibly cool." Derek replied, with a sincere smile on his face. But just as fast as his smile appeared, it was gone when he noticed the signature at the bottom. _

"_You said you sold your art, right?" he asked seriously, _

"_Yeah, why? You interested? " Emily joked, _

"_No, well, sure, but this signature, it looks familiar." I think we might have something here." he replied, as they got up and walked toward Hotch and Rossi. _

"_Hotch, what if the imprint on the victims' hands weren't from an object, but a signature?" Derek asked, _

"_What makes you think it's a signature?" he asked curiously, as Derek and Emily gave each other a look that nobody else could decipher. _

_Emily sighed, and replied, _

"_Because it's the signature I make when I finish a piece." As she handed Hotch the notebook, who afterwards handed it to JJ - who stared in shock at the beautiful image that was drawn on the paper, and at the signature that was signed, "Lilly Rent" The curve of the "Y" and the shape of the "R" were all too familiar, and with a knowing smile she handed it over to Spencer. _


	4. Give It All

They arrived at Precinct 104 police station in Toronto, Jennifer introduced the agents to Detective McGuire; and after hearing that another thing that the victims had in common were Emily's painting; he allowed Hotch to send JJ and Emily to the Walters' residence, the place where the body of Jeremy Kesler was discovered. While Derek and Spencer went to the Travis resident and Hotch went with Rossi to the Jackson resident.

The car ride to the Travis resident was silent while Emily drove and Jennifer kept staring down at the signature. Emily was afraid that JJ felt awkward around her because of the fact she indirectly involved with the investigation; but Jennifer was so nervous she had no idea what to say, _'Just ask her if she left the flowers and note! Yeah, just be like 'Hey Emily did you leave me a love letter on my desk the other day? I was kinda hoping you did because I want you so bad it hurts.'_ Jennifer said to herself sarcastically, chuckling to herself a little bit.

"Hey Jennifer?" Emily called, after hearing her _friend_ laugh to herself.

Jennifer looked up, noticing that the car was parked in front of a house and Emily was staring at her. _'Crap. Fuck. Shit. ' _

"Yeah..?" Jennifer answered, nervously, as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Uhm… We're here." Emily answered, trying to stop the butterflies from fluttering her stomach and taking a couple of deep breaths.

They stepped out of the car and went towards the house, but when they arrived on the doorstep the door was partly open. Emily signalled to Jennifer to let her go first, and for her to go around the back.

All Jennifer saw as she entered the backyard were flower beds of red roses, two large oak trees, and a hammock that was tied at either end. She entered the house from the back doors, wandering around the house for Emily. Once she reached the master bedroom, she discovered a single painting beside the bed, that was filled with colour and passion. At the bottom right hand corner of that painting was Emily's signature; she couldn't stop staring at it.

By the time Emily was done searching the house, she went toward the backyard only to find that Jennifer was nowhere to be found.

"JJ? You here?" she called out, waiting for a response.

'_Shit! Where'd she go?!' _Emily said to herself pulling out her gun out of its holster, as she searched the house hoping that nothing happened to her friend. When she reached the master bedroom, she found JJ staring at the painting. Emily approached JJ, seeing that her gun was in her holster, Emily put her gun back into it's home, and tiptoed towards her. She was so close to JJ, she could smell her hair and her perfume. Emily gulped, as she brought her hand to JJ's arm.

JJ looked down at the hand that was placed on her arm and sighed. She felt Emily turn her around to face her, and noticed a smile on her face. A smile that was sincere, filled with love; yet filled with conflict. Suddenly, she made a decision. JJ leaned in closer toward Emily. They were so close she could hear Emily's hitch and Emily could smell JJ's strawberry flavoured lip gloss.

They jumped apart when both of their phones rang simultaneously.

Jennifer picked her phone up first, "Hello?"

"Hey it's Derek. There's been another murder. How fast can you get to 132 Alderdale Street?"

"We'll be there in five minutes." JJ answered, before hanging up.

"Another murder?" Emily asked,

"Yeah. 132 Alderdale Street. Didn't we just pass that street?"

"Yeah, this is Alderdale Street. I think 132 is just up the road. Let's go." Emily replied, ignoring the feeling of disappointment.

Once they got to the new dump site, the murderer was holding the couple hostage, and asking to speak to Emily.

Hotch handed the phone to Emily,

"This is Emily." she answered,

"Hi Emily." he calmly greeted, as he smiled when there was no response from the other side. She had no idea who he was.

"What's your name?" Emily asked,

"Aww, Emily. You don't remember me? That's sad and incredibly infuriating, considering you're the reason I've been doing this. Killing the other men, sleeping with married women. Just like you are with my wife." he said bitterly,

"Sleeping with your wife?" Emily asked, feeling confused but at the same time incredibly amused.

"I sound different than I usually do. Don't I, Emily?" he asked, letting his accent go as he reached the end. That annoying as hell southern accent.

"Will?!" Emily whispered harshly, as she turned away from the others. More specifically, Jennifer.

"You got it. You're not as dumb as I thought. JJ isn't my wife, yet. But she will be. After you're gone. If you're not in here in 10 minutes, I'll blow their brains out. I'll kill JJ. I mean it, Emily. I know you're in love with her. She loves you too . She moans your name out when she sleeps, as if you're the one fucking her. It's pathetic. Incredibly pathetic. So once you're gone, she won't have anybody but me." Will hissed threatingly, as he clicked the button to hang up.

Emily turned around, walked towards the car she and JJ were in, and reached into her jacket that was hanging on the driver's seat and took a little red velvet box out of her pocket. She sighed to herself before pocketing the box, as she made her way to her team. She unbuckled her gun from her waist and handed it to Hotch, then began to walk toward the house.

JJ ran up to Emily and asked, "What the hell do you think you're doing?! What'd he tell you? " she asked nearly hysterical.

"It's alright. Everything's going to be okay, Jennifer. Relax. I'll be fine. I promise. He just wants me to come in to talk." Emily answered, as she pulled JJ in for a hug , slipping the box into her pocket.

Emily entered the house and Will hit her head in with the butt of his gun, knocking her unconscious with a mischievous, cynical smile plastered on his face. He literally threw the two hostages out through the front door.


	5. Someday We'll Know

Her heart was beating so incredibly fast, Jennifer thought she'd die from a heart attack if she didn't hear from Emily soon. Considering that the love of her life had just surrendered herself to an unsub, in order to save the two hostages, without a weapon of any kind not even her cell phone; there was a slim to nothing chance that she'd ever see Emily _alive_ ever again. She sat on the curb outside of the house and put her head in her hands, as she began to think of ways to save the woman she unconsciously fell in love with. But when she sat down, she heard a thump on the pavement when her jacket came into contact with the curb. Jennifer noticed that there was a little weight in one of her pockets, and reached in only to discover a small, purple velvet box. She opened it and found a letter inside:

_Ninety miles outside Chicago_

_Can't stop driving I don't know why, _

_So many questions, I need an answer_

_Two years later you're still on my mind_

_Someday we'll know _

_If love can move a mountain_

_Someday we'll know _

_Why the sky is blue _

_Someday we'll know _

_Why I wasn't meant for you _

_Someday we'll know _

_Why Samantha loved Delilah _

_One day I'll go _

_Dancing on the moon _

_Someday you'll know _

_That I was the one for you_

_I love you, Jennifer. I'm sorry I never told you sooner. _

_But it looks like I'm not going to be able to tell you in person, so I hope you forgive me. _

_If something happens to me, that I don't make it out of this case alive. _

_I want you to be who you are, be happy, and fall in love all over again. _

In Jennifer's head, all she could hear was the song through her mind and think about she and Emily together.

"You okay, JJ?" Spencer asked, taking a seat next to her and glancing over at the note she was holding - without actually reading it. However, he did notice Emily's handwriting.

* * *

Once Emily opened her eyes, the room was spinning and her head felt like a jack hammer was going off in her head. She shut her eyes tightly, before attempting to open them again. She discovered that she was in a sitting position, and was tied down to whatever she was sitting in.

"Fuckin' finally, Bitch. " she heard Will's voice echo from across the room, before she saw him sitting in front of her face.

"What … Do you want from me? I didn't sleep with Jen--" Emily started, before Will interrupted her,

"DON'T.. call her that. Only I can call her that." Will snapped, as he stood up and punched Emily in the side of her head, making her tilt over with the chair.

"She loves you, Will. Not me. Honestly, she's not gay. She loves you! C'mon, you gotta let me go otherwise…" Emily took a deep breath, her head pounding harder making her slightly nauseous.

"Otherwise what? You're effing team is gonna come storming through the door?" Will laughed,

"Come on! You gotta admit, Derek doesn't have enough brains to figure out who I am. Hotch is too distracted by his wife's death to even know what he's doing anymore - so distracted in fact that he stepped down and nominated Derek of all people to take over your useless team. And Spencer?! Spencer has no sense of hand-eye coordination, and much less sense of aim! You only got this job because of your parents. Your Ambassador of a mother probably pulled some strings and bada-bing- bada -boom you end up in the BAU. Jennifer, sweet, sexy, Jennifer… She'd NEVER shoot me. Much less kill the man of her dreams." Will laughed as he made fun of each person on the BAU team, as he walked up to Emily and kicked her in the stomach several times before aiming his gun at Emily again.

* * *

Three shots were fired before the BAU team, including Jennifer, stormed into the house ; Hotch, Rossi, Derek, and Spencer from the front and JJ from the back.

"Put your fuckin' guns down before I blow her fuckin' head off! I just wanted her to leave Jennifer alone! That's all I wanted! Now, if you want your precious Agent Prentis back, put your guns down!" the unsub yelled, as Jennifer witnessed her colleagues dropping their guns, while her back was against the back of a wall in the kitchen.

"Where's Jennifer??" the unsub asked, glancing around at the other agents,

"She's outside. Emily told her to wait there. So she doesn't know that you're the unsub." Derek answered calmly, hoping that JJ knew that he was talking to her too.

'_Why would I ….Wait a minute. That voice. The southern accent…. Will!?" she thought angrily to herself, as she slowly came up from behind Will. _

"_Put the gun down, Will. I honestly don't want to hurt you." Jennifer said, as she spotted Emily on the floor, unconscious and bleeding from her right thigh and left shoulder. _

"_C'mon baby, we both know you won't hurt me. You love me and I love you. Why would you even risk your life for someone so… insignificant as Emily Prentis?" Will asked, his gun pointing at Emily. _

"_Will, put the gun down. I will shoot you if you hurt her or anybody else on my team." Jennifer answered, her gun still aiming at her psychotic boyfriend. Before Will could fire his gun, Jennifer had already shot him three times. Once in the groin; Second shot went at his right elbow (his gun hand), and the third at his chest. Will went down severely injured, but not enough to die from his injuries, JJ had managed to avoid every vital organ, vein, and artery. He was conscious enough to see his girlfriend run over to the woman that so quickly stole her heart. _


	6. Some Kinda Wonderful

Emily opened her eyes, only to find herself staring up at a white ceiling of a hospital room. She didn't know whether or not she had lived from Will shooting her three times. The pain in her chest and leg had confirmed that she was indeed still alive, but when she glanced to her right she found a piece of paper that had Emily's name handwritten on it. She reached over for it, with a little bit of difficulty, and opened it.

_I don't need a whole lot of money, _

_I don't need a big, fine car_

_I've got everything that a girl could want_

_I got more than I could ask for _

_I don't have to run around_

_I don't have to stay out all night _

'_Cause I've got a sweet, sweet loving lady _

_And she knows just how to treat me right _

_See, my baby, she's alright_

_See, my baby, we're so tight_

_Don't you know she's some kinda wonderful _

_Yes, she is_

_She's some kinda wonderful_

_Don't you know she is some kind of wonderful _

_Let me tell you one more thing _

_Now, she holds me in her arms _

_She sets my soul on fire _

_And, ooh, when my baby kisses me, _

_My heart becomes filled with desire, _

_When she wraps her loving arms around me _

_She almost drives me out of my mind _

_I get these funny little feelings inside of me _

_Chills run up and down my spine _

_My baby, she's alright _

_Me and my baby, we're so tight _

_Don't you know she is some kinda wonderful _

_Yes, she is. _

_Some kinda wonderful _

_She's some kinda wonderful _

_Don't you know she is, _

_I'm talkin' bout my baby, yeah. _

_I love you, Emily. _

_- Jennifer_

When Emily was finished reading the letter, she couldn't help but smile to herself and stare up at the ceiling. She was surprised Jennifer knew her favourite song. Emily glanced over at the note again, bringing it closer to her face, hopeful to get a whiff of Jennifer's perfume - just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. _'Nope, all real. Whoa… She loves me._' she thought to herself, still amazed that she could have fallen in love with such an amazing WOMAN. Even more that, that amazingly beautiful, talented, kind woman could ever love her back.

"It looks like you're more in love with that letter than you are with the woman that wrote it, Em," a voice echoed from the doorway. Emily glanced at the doorway, and found that familiar blonde that stole her heart.

Emily raised an eyebrow, "I guess it's the reaction gets from reading the lyrics to my favourite song. Which, by the way I'd like to know how _she_ knew what that song means to me?"

Jennifer slowly walked over to Emily and sat at the side of her bed. She smiled, before leaning over so that her lips were brushing against Emily's ear,

"Because it's her number one favourite song too." she answered, making Emily shiver with the contact.

Jennifer pulled away, just a little bit so that she was able to gaze into Emily's chocolate brown eyes. What she saw in them, nobody else would understand. Emily felt like Jennifer was reading her mind, heart, and soul when she looked into her eyes.

"Can I kiss you now, Emily?" Jennifer whispered, glancing down at Emily's lips.

"Only if I can kiss you first, Jennifer." Emily whispered back, as she met Jennifer half way and kissed her with all she had.

"I love how my name sounds when it comes from your lips." Jennifer stated, as her lips stayed connected with Emily's.

"It's the only name I'd want to say again and again, Jennifer. I love you." Emily said, as she slowly pulled away and scooted over so they could lay together.

"I love you too, Emily Prentis." Jennifer replied, as she lay with Emily, with their arms wrapped around each other, as they drifted off to sleep.

**_The End_**


End file.
